Ahatake Kurosaki
| race = Hanyō - Hybrid ( ) | birthday =February 27th | age = 17 | gender =Male | height =5'11" | weight =182lbs | eyes = Raven | hair = Raven | blood type = O | affiliation =Himself | previous affiliation = unknown group | occupation = Wanderer | previous occupation = Student | team = None | previous team = none | partner = none | previous partner = none | base of operations = Various | marital status = Single | relatives =None | education = High-School | status = Active | signature skill = Fullbring }} Ahatake Kurosaki (黒崎唖畑 Kurosaki Ahatake) is a Hanyō who obtained Shinigami powers. In his human body, he is capable of employing Fullbring. Due to his partially demonic nature, Ahatake is granted him greater abilities. He is one of the main characters of Bleach: Rasenhiden. As a female, Ahatake uses the name Yukiko (由紀子 Yukiko). Appearance At first appearance, Ahatake possesses tanned skin and gray eyes, with dark blue hair, which he keeps tied in a long ponytail. His attire varies depending on the occassion. While in school, he wears the typical student uniform, a white shirt, tie, and black pants. His casual outfit varies, though he always seems to wear a jacket. As a human, his casual battle outfit consisted of a military-esque white and blue jacket over a white shirt, with pants designed similarly. As a Shinigami, Ahatake wears the standard Shinigami Shihakushō. Personality Ahatake, personality-wise, is hyperactive and rambunctious; he is typically exuberant, easily excitable, impulsive, and tends to be an embodiment of short attention span. Furthermore, he is obviously identified as an easily-angered man. He tends to develop annoyance for those who serve no use to him, and refuses to change the way he operates. According to Hikaru, Ahatake is someone who learns through his body. Ahatake's personality type and fighting style have been identified as being a power type (types that are best suited to charging straight in) and are best effective in battle when sent in first, in the front to clear a path through the enemy's defensive line, making a way in after them for the rest of the team. While raw power is one of his strengths, Ahatake has begun to learn in recent chapters of his training that it is something that he needs to temper with focus in order for it to become truly effective. History Plot Substitute in Flames Arc *God of Death *Rantō Shōnen *Quincy Archer Hates You *School Daze!!! *All Meido Up *Fun and Games at the Festival! *ENTER! Dohko Ryūgami *Deception *Woman Troubles *The Struggle Begins *Lessons *Hell's Bells Stomping *The Catalyst *What You Want Soul Society Arc *INTRUDERZ *Welcome Warring Warlords *Dance of Blades *Battle of Demons *Royal Contender *Down From The Throne Powers and Abilities Shinigami Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Even before obtaining Shinigami powers, Harumi Muruiyama noted that Ahatake had high spiritual power, enough to clog the senses of her, a Shinigami, preventing her from sensing a common-level Hollow. His energy level when he gained his Shinigami powers vastly increases and surpasses that of most Shinigami, even while Zanpakutō's name was unknown. His spiritual pressure is noted to be heavy, and is associated with flames, which is will manifest into during moments of rage or an increase in power. Because Ahatake's spiritual energy level is constantly very high, even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Ahatake has is monstrous. Due to his overly level of spiritual energy, he finds it very difficult to initially control, resulting in it constantly leaking out and making stealth impossible, as well as giving him as very large Zanpakutō. However, training to control his spiritual energy rectifies these control problems to an extent. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In battle, Ahatake's blades are his main weapon. When he was younger, he wasn't as experienced as some, though he has gotten considerably better. He has had sword training as a child, being pressed by his father to learn; this indicates that he has enough experience to use a sword without harming himself. Ahatake is pretty experienced with his katana and seems to have some sort of a bond with it, which is what enables it to be the object of his Fullbring. Zanpakutō Katenare (火天嵐, "Heavenly Flame Tempest"): Ahatake's Zanpakutō, it's sealed form takes the shape of a regular katana with a circular guard and a purple hilt. The spirit of Katenare takes the form of a very attractive, very pale, voluptuous, well-endowed woman with dark black hair that reaches her back. Her attire consists of what appear to be bandages inscribed with sealing markings. When removed, her body ignites, showing off her flame-like nature as Zanpakutō, and the dark green tattoos she has glow. She's rather aggressive, arrogant, and has no real pity for Ahatake in any given situation, keen to beat him into a better mood than comfort him, but she helps him in her own way. Notably, when not referred to by her own name, she likes for Ahatake to call her "Sexy" (色っぽい "iroppoi"). :Shikai: Released by the phrase "Blaze" (炎 Honoo), the Zanpakutō's appearance doesn't change at all, it merely erupts in flames which coat the blade from tip to hilt. These flames don't seem to damage Ahatake, who is capable of holding the blade without damage to himself. *'Bankai:' Not yet obtained. General Abilities Flame Manipulation: Despite being human, Ahatake is shown to have great affinity for flame control, being able use them in standard attacks, augument his physical blows, and was shown to create a shield of extremely dense black flames to use as a shield, though it seems to be tiring. He is also capable of a strange form of teleportation, which he calls Flaming (フレイミング Furemin). He is also capable of absorbing flames to heal himself and increase his spiritual energy. Brainwashing Resistance: Ahatake is resistant to most forms of brainwashing. While there is no actual reason for this, he states it's because his brain works slower than other people's. Enhanced Speed: Ahatake has remarkable speed; his speed is far above that of a normal Human. Ahatake is fast enough to strike his target before they can even react. His speed can easily be compared to that of a high level Shinigami. Like all Fullbringers, he accomplishes this with Bringer Light. Spiritual Awareness:'''Ahatake has enough spiritual power to be able to see Shinigami. Even at a young age he could see them, which led to his encounter with one. He is also able to see all other Spiritual beings, including Hollows and the like. Former Powers & Abilities Fullbring '''Lightning Strikes Twice (らいとにんぐ すとりけす とわいす Raitoningu Sutorikesu Towaisu): Ahatake has always taken good care of his sword, views it as his partner in battle, and is able to pull on it's soul to transform it with Fullbring. The sheath becomes a blade, giving Ahatake two swords, possibly drawing on his battle loving nature. The twin blades become covered in a electric-like energy, which also links them together. :Energy Blast: Ahatake can use the energy that covers the blades to release a deadly attack. The technique is a powerful burst of electric-reiatsu that is expelled from the tip of Ahatake's blades. However, a high-level common Hollow can destroy it. :Rope of Electricity: Using the "rope" of energy connecting his blades, Ahatake is capable of using it as a tether, or even a strangulation device. He can also use it to send one blade flying forth like a flail and then reel it back in. The "rope" works much more like a rope of reishi than one of electricity. Relationships Kayla Hawkins In the alternate storyline Bleach: Rasenhiden, Ahatake and Kayla are longtime friends, implied to have been friends for quite awhile. Due to their similar abilities and Kayla being dead, Ahatake is easily able to understand her and she is one of the only people in his school that Ahatake gets along with. Their relationship is comparable to that of Ichigo and Tatsuki. Quote *(to a Hollow) "I may have to stop by the patent office, because I'm about to bring down a new type of pain on your ass!!" Trivia *Ahatake's theme song, as chosen by Darkrai, is I Burn, by Casey Lee Williams.